Twisted Destiny 2: Love's Strength
by Wolvesaroundthemoon
Summary: Three years it's been and Hinata has finally come back but there's big news to tell! Hiashi somehow learns of his eldest's return and devises a plot to capture her and Deidara. Everyones' involved now and there's no turning back.How far will this love go?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note- **Thank you for waiting patiently for quite a long time. I have been busying myself with new stories and more inspiration just so I could get some fresh ideas for this epic sequel to my first Fanfic! Please enjoy the prologue! -Rumiko :D

**_Prologue_**

_ Dear Temari,_

_ It's been three years since I've last seen you and though I miss you so much I am compelled to tell you that I have never been happier here. __Deidara and I have so much to tell you when we come back to Konaha. Sasori informed us that the police have halted the search for me. I wonder how Hiashi is taking that. I am so exciting and things will be much easier than three years ago because we graduated High School only a year ago. Wait till you see Misaki too! She's grown so big and beautiful! I know this isn't a very long letter but I would rather explain everything to you in person! I will be in Konaha soon and so I'll call you when I get there. Well, I'll talk to you and see you soon!_

_ With Love Always,_

_ Hinata._

_

* * *

_"What are you writing?" Deidara asked his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Oh, just a letter to Temari." Hinata replied, smiling up at him.

"Have you packed your things? We should be leaving in a week."

"Yes. Ooh! I am so excited Deidara! It's been so long since I've seen Temari! We've so much to tell her!" She said happily.

"I know. Just be patient and we'll be there soon. All four of us." Deidara said serenely.


	2. Chapter 1: Going Home

**_Chapter 1: Going Home_**

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute I want to give this place one last look before I go." She replied.

"Don't worry we're in no hurry. I'll be waiting in the car with Misaki." He said. Deidara kissed her fore head and went to the car with Misaki.

Hinata stared at the empty home. They had lived here together for three years and now they were going to Konoha again. Though she felt happy to go back, she still worried about what might happen and deep inside her she felt fear swelling inside her stomach.

"Hinata? Are you alright?" Deidara asked coming inside again.

"Huh? Oh yes. Well, let's get going." She said.

"Alright. Be careful though I don't want you to strain yourself. We're in no hurry." Deidara told her as if she were a frail orchid.

"Honey, it's no strain. I'm pregnant not a hundred years old. We've only just learned I was pregnant just a few weeks ago." Hinata replied to him.

"I know but I just want to make sure you two are safe that's all."

"You're sweet, Deidara but I promise it's no strain." She smiled at him and got into the car.

"Do you have an extra track phone?" She asked as he got in.

"Uh... let me check..." He opened the glove box and grabbed a small cellular track phone. "Here you go- I got that yesterday morning I thought you might need it."

"Thank you so much." Hinata said. She took the phone and dialed someone's number.

It rang once and someone immediately answered.

"Hello?" Temari said.

"Hi Temari! It's Hinata. I just wanted to tell you that we are leaving now and should arrive at your new place tonight."

"Really? That's great! -Shikamaru Hinata's coming to see us later tonight!- I hope you don't mind but Shikamaru knows about you two... I made him promise me he wouldn't tell though so don't worry about it. Anyway, I should go. I have to get this house clean before you get here!"

"Oh no! You don't have to go through all that trouble!-" Hinata started to say.

"No, it's no trouble I've been meaning to clean this house up anyway! I'll see ya soon! Be safe! Bye!"

"Bye Temari." Hinata replied and hung up. "Do you want me to throw it out?" She asked.

"No. We might need it later." Deidara said smiling at her.

"Okay." She put the phone back in the glove box and looked behind her. "Hey Misaki. How is my pretty girl today?"

Misaki licked Hinata's hand and laid down on the back seat.

Hinata put her hands on her stomach and sighed happily. "We'll be home soon."

* * *

When they arrived at Temari's house later that night it was a quarter till midnight and Temari was waiting outside patiently on the porch of her new mansion.

"Hinata!" Temari exclaimed excitedly. She rushed to the car and opened the passenger door.

Hinata got out where she was greeted by a huge hug.

"I've missed you so much!" Temari told her.

"I've missed you too Temari." Hinata replied.

Temari put her hands on her shoulders and stood back. "Hinata you cut your hair and you've grown taller, and you...you've gained a few pounds! Not to say you're fat. You look healthier. Like you've been eating more than what your father gave you." Temari said.

Hinata blushed. "I've so much to tell you about that." Hinata opened the back seat door. "Come Misaki." At the sound of Hinata's voice the Akita jumped out of the car. It let out a big yawn and then began wagging it's tail at Temari.

"Aww! She's so much bigger! I remember when she was just a puppy." Temari said. She knelt to the ground and scratched the sides' of Misaki's ears.

Deidara came out of the car. "Sasori is on his way. I hope you don't mind but we have some catching up to do..."

"No I don't mind. Come on we better get inside." Temari said.

Everyone headed inside.

"Shikamaru guess who's here!" Before he could say anything Temari spoke,"Hinata and Deidara!"

"Hi." He said.

"Oh come now Shikamaru! Why don't you and Deidara wait outside for Sasori and then you all can catch up on things?" She suggested. "Do you mind if he joins?" She asked Deidara.

"If he doesn't I'm fine with it."

"Of course he doesn't mind. Right?"

"You are so troublesome." Shikamaru responded.

"That means yes!" Temari told Deidara with a wide grin.

Shikamaru slowly got up and walked outside with Deidara.

"Here let's sit on the couch." Temari offered.

"Okay." Hinata replied.

"So what's this big news you've got to tell me about?"

"Well, there is a lot to tell but I guess I'll start off with one of the important ones. Me and Deidara are getting married and I want you to be my maid of honor!" Hinata said happily.

"Aww! I knew you would get married to him! That and I saw the ring on your finger..." She said with a smirk.

"And, I also want you to be the Godmother." Hinata said bashfully.

"Godmother? I couldn't be a Godmother unless you were... YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"Yes. Me and Deidara found out a couple weeks ago."

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"Yes..." Hinata said barely keeping in her laughter.

"And you want me to be the Godmother."

"Yes, I mean if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course I would! Oh my god!" She hugged Hinata.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier I didn't know that you were pregnant but I do now and I'm so happy for you and Deidara and you guys are getting married! That reminds me! Me and Shikamaru are engaged too! He finally proposed I can't say it was the most romantic proposal but I was surprised by it nonetheless. I want you to be my maid of honor too! Please."

"Of course! I'm so happy for you two." Hinata said.

"Hinata I was wondering... do you think you guys could live here I mean I know you probably have some other house to stay at and stuff but I wouldn't mind and neither would Shikamaru?" Temari asked.

"Really? You wouldn't mind me and Deidara and Misaki staying?" Hinata asked.

"No not at all. I think you guys would like it here. It's big and we have extra rooms. We could even build a nursery for the baby! It would be so much fun!"

"Well, if you don't mind I would love to and I think Deidara would too." Hinata replied.

"Great!" Temari exclaimed.

"Hey Temari, I'm really tired do you think I could go to sleep?"

"Sure! I'll show you your room."

* * *

Author's Note- Thanks for reading this chapter... uh... comment please :D Don't be mad about this and if you are im sorry! :'( Well see ya next chap! ;) -Rumiko


	3. Chapter 2: Let's Go Shopping!

**_Chapter 2: Let's Go Shopping!_**

The next morning Hinata came down stairs to see Sasori and Deidara talking quietly to each other, like they were hiding something.

Hinata stopped and listened- "I'm going to be a father Sasori! Can you believe it? Before Hinata and even before the Akatsuki I was alone and didn't know what friendship, trust, or even love felt like so thinking back it's hard to believe that this is my fate I can not believe it!" Deidara said sounding so joyous.

"I know. I am happy for the both of you and I am glad about everything. I would like nothing more than to be at your wedding as your best man." Sasori told his friend.

"Thank you."

"Deidara, I want to warn you before it's too late. Though the police has given up on Hinata's search Hiashi has not and is working harder than ever to try and find her. Even if the police has thought Hinata a lost cause Hiashi has found a small group of men who are paid by the hour three times a week to search for her. You must be careful to whom you tell of your return. The cops have already interrogated me numerous times and has put me on a 72 hour watch a couple times as well, I'm suspicious enough and it's harder to carry out missions now but it will be harder on you to step out of the house if you just suddenly appear after a three year disappearance. I suggest if you want to go into the community you disguise yourself or limit what you want to do." Sasori explained.

Hinata sighed.

They both turned their heads in her direction and she quickly stood up and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning guys!" She said.

"Good morning." They replied.

"Wow it's like old times. When I used to stay at your guy's house."

"So have you guys eaten at all?" Hinata asked.

"No. We just woke up not too long ago."

"Alright then. I'll make breakfast for everyone!" She opened the kitchen fridge. "Hmm... there's enough for omelets and bacon. Is that alright with you too?" Hinata asked, considerately.

"Sure. I don't mind at all." Sasori replied.

"Sounds good!" Deidara told her.

"Okay! Hopefully Temari and Shikamaru won't mind either."

As Hinata was just about done with the food Temari and Shikamaru had come down stairs and sat at the table.

"Mmmmm. Smell yummy! Whatcha cookin'?" Temari asked.

"Omelets and bacon. They're done actually. Here you go." She handed everyone a plate and grabbed hers last.

After they finished they were stuffed. "Oh my god that was so good! You have to teach me to make that!" Temari complimented.

"Sure!" Hinata said.

"Yes it was quite delicious. Thank you for the food." Sasori said kindly.

Deidara smiled at her. "It was great."

When Shikamaru didn't say anything Temari elbowed him.

"Ow! Oh, um... it was very good. Thanks for cooking." He told her.

"Thanks you guys. That means a lot to me." She replied.

Temari got up and grabbed the dishes. "I'll take care of these."

When the dishes were finished Temari sat next to Hinata in the kitchen. "So, you wanna go shopping? It'll be fun!"

Sasori and Deidara exchanged looks.

"Umm...well I don't really-"

"Please? We can go shopping for new clothes. I'm sure no one will recognize you."

"Well... alright." She said so she wouldn't disappoint Temari.

"Cool! I'll go get my purse."

* * *

When they arrived at the mall, Temari led Hinata into a clothing department. It was full of Kimonos and dress gowns.

"I thought it might be nice if I get you a little welcome-home present. Pick anything you like and I'll get it for you." She said.

"Umm... okay." Hinata looked around and saw this beautiful lavender-colored kimono that had a black sash and cherry blossom petals on it.

Temari looked at the direction that Hinata was staring at and saw the silk kimono.

"Aww. Alright I get that one for you then!" She said happily.

"No-no that's alright it's too expensive! How about that plain one over there that's cute!" She said.

Temari ignored her and grabbed the Kimono. Despite Hinata's objection she bought it and started out the door.

"See that wasn't so hard. Besides you'll look cute in it and I bet Deidara would love to take it off of you..." She said with a chuckle!

"May I remind you I'm already pregnant." She replied giggling.

"Okay let's go to the kid department and find some baby stuff. After-all I am the Godmother and I say we spoil this kid to death!"

"Temari we can't spoil him/her too much they need to learn that somethings can't be bought all the time."

"It's your job to teach and discipline, it's mine to spoil." She responded with a broad smile.

Hinata let out a sigh.

The smile on Hinata's face soon faded as she stood still staring at someone.

"Hinata? What's wrong?"

Hinata met eyes with the one person she thought she'd never see again... Itachi.

As he looked at her then turned around and left.

"Hinata... Are you okay?" Temari waved her hands in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh... uh yeah. Hey, I'm not feeling very good do you think you could take me home? Maybe we could continue this some other time?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah sure! Dang that morning sickness gets you at the worst times doesn't it."

* * *

As they walked through the door all the guys' were watching horror movies.

"Hey you're home earlier than I expected you would be. Is everything okay sweetie?" Deidara asked standing up to meet Hinata at the door.

"No I don't feel well. Do you think I could talk to you alone please?"

"Sure."

They walked into the kitchen.

"What's up honey?"

Hinata truly looked as if she were going to puke but nothing was coming up.

She swallowed hard and told Deidara about who she saw at the mall.

"Itachi? This can't be good. Don't worry Hinata I'm not letting anyone take you away from me ever again, you hear?"

"Okay. Maybe he didn't recognize me?" She suggested.

"Well I'm not gonna take any chances. I think it's best if you just stay here for a little while. If you absolutely need to go anywhere though I'll make sure I'm there or someone else is. Is that alright with you?"

"Okay." She said.

"Good." He pulled her into a hug. "Everything's gonna be alright. I promise."

As they joined everyone else there was a new movie playing.

"What happened to the movie?" Deidara asked.

"Temari asked if she could put in something else, so I let her." Sasori said.

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's a classic."

"What movie is it?" hinata asked.

"_Gone with the Wind" _She stated.

"I love that movie." Hinata said taking a seat on the couch.

At the end of the movie everyone yawned from staring at the t.v. for so long.

"Hey we have cards in the kitchen we can play poker for a while."

In the middle of their third game of poker Sasori's phone began to ring.

"Hello? Oh I see... I'll leave right now then." He hung up the phone.

"Well guys I have to go. Pein needs me for something. I'll see you guys later. Deidara remember what I said earlier." On that note, he left.

Everyone turned towards Deidara. "He said he would be my best man."

"Aw! That's good. When do you guys plan on getting married. If you don't mind me asking?" Temari asked.

"Sometime after the baby comes. It would be less stressful that way." Deidara said.

"I see."

Before anyone could say anything there was a loud knocks at the door.

When Temari opened it Deidara stood in front of Hinata protectively.

"Let me speak to Hinata, now!" They ordered.

Everyone was silent and didn't move an inch.


	4. Chapter 3: Like Old Times

_**Chapter 3: Like Old Times...**_

Deidara stood protectively in front of Hinata.

"Let me see her!" He ordered at Deidara.

"Fu-" Before Deidara could finish his sentence Hinata interrupted.

"Deidara move please. It's all right. He won't hurt me."

Deidara reluctantly moved and sat down.

"Hinata... it really is you." Sasuke said slowly.

Sasuke gave her a big hug.

"Sasuke, don't squeeze so hard- I'm pregnant."

As soon as those words left her mouth he pulled away.

He looked from Hinata to Deidara.

"You did this! You fucking bastard!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well you're right about me being a fucking bastard and the child being me and Hinata's but why do you care?"

Sasuke clenched his fist and punched him.

Deidara stood straight up and grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. "Little punk!" He told Sasuke.

He returned a punch at Sasuke and as he was about to continue he felt that something was controlling him. Unwillingly, he let Sasuke go.

"Shikamaru! If you don't stop using your jutsu I'm gonna kick your ass too!" Deidara snapped, still unable to move.

Temari quickly went over to Sasuke.

"I think it's time for you and Hinata to talk alone upstairs while we calm Deidara down."

Hinata and Sasuke went upstairs and did just that.

Sasuke hadn't really known about what Hiashi would do to Hinata or that he planned for her to be married to Itachi. The more he learned about what happened three years ago the more he felt like a jackass for hitting Deidara and hating him.

"Hinata why didn't you tell me?"

"Well with everying that happened with Itachi and... me I just thought that it would be better if you didn't know about this until I was safe and out of the hands of my father." Hintata replied.

"Hinata you should have told me. I could've gotten help years ago and maybe you could have been out of the hands of Hiashi." Sasuke told her.

"No, Sasuke. No matter what Hiashi is still my father and he is a very powerful man politically; if he were to get accused of beating me Hiashi would probably make up stories and lies to cover himself up and then as I was returned to his hands I would surely be beaten almost to death. It's better if what goes on in my family is not publicly broad-casted." Hinata responded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I felt it was best if you didn't know until later, now that I'm older and pregnant Hiashi can't make me do anything anymore."

Sasuke was silent for a short moment. "Well, I'm glad your safe and I'm sorry for hitting Deidara."

"It's alright but I think that apology would be better if you said it to Deidara." Hinata said.

Sasuke and Hinata came back downstairs where Deidara was sitting on the couch.

Sasuke went over to Deidara, everyone watched intensely. Sasuke held out his hand,"Sorry, I didn't mean to cause so much commotion today or in past years. I still don't like you but I respect you."

Deidara grabbed his hand and shook it. "Same here."

Sasuke finally left and all seemed well. Hinata and Deidara were on the couch cuddling, watching Shikamaru and Temari bicker about something.

"It seems like old times huh?" Deidara said softly.

"Yes, it does." Hinata whispered.

She closed her eyes and remembered what it was like to be at Konoha High. So many things happened there bad and good.

"Hinata...Hinata" Deidara said shaking her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just dozed off that's all."

* * *

A few weeks past and there was no sign of Itachi or Hiashi at all. Hinata was beginning to think that maybe Itachi didn't recognize her at the mall, but that simply wasn't the case at all; Something sinister was about to happen.

The more Hinata thought about how things used to be in her "old" life the more she found herself worrying, that maybe, one day it would happen again.

"Alright so me and Shikamaru are going to the store and Temari is gonna stay here with you just in case something happens. Is that alright with you Hinata?" Deidara asked one afternoon.

"Yes, but you don't have to go through so much trouble just to get groceries." Hinata trying to reason with Deidara.

"I've already told you Hinata , I don't want to take anymore chances with your safety. For all we know he could be watching us waiting for just the right moment to do something to hurt you again. Shikamaru and I will be back soon and it's not any trouble at all. I'll see you in a little bit!" Deidara said quickly, leaving.

Temari looked at Hinata and noticed she looked uncomfortable.

"Hey Hina, are you alright?" Temari asked.

Hinata looked at her friend and took a moment before answering,"Uh... yeah I just have bad feeling in my stomach. It's probably morning sickness or something."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

As Temari opened it, Itachi pushed her aside and walked in. "Thank you. Ah, Hinata it's been so long hasn't it?" Itachi said.

Hinata tensed,"Y-yes it has. Itachi, I am going to ask you to politely leave or I'll be forced to have to call the police."

Itachi grinned. "I will gladly leave but I ask to have a word with you first... privately." He said looking from Hinata to Temari.

Hinata hesitated at first than decided to if it would get him to leave sooner.

They both stepped outside the front door and shut it. "Yes?" Hinata asked.

Itachi grabbed her arm tightly,"I will give you one week to leave this place and be mine or I'll be sure to inform your father about you. You know just as well as I do that he wouldn't hesitate to beat you as much as he can."

Hinata instinctively touched her stomach.

Itachi saw this and she watched as his mouth turned into a twisted almost sadistic smile. "You're pregnant aren't you? Hmm... that simply won't do. It'll throw everything off. Unless, I or your father kills it-" He was interrupted.

"NO! I refuse to be any part of you or my father anymore! So help me god you will NEVER touch a single hair on my child's head! Do you hear me? Now get out of here or I swear I'll call the police! GO! NOW!" Hinata yelled.

The front door swung open and Temari came out ready to fight Itachi but he as already gone. Hinata turned to Temari and started crying.

After an hour Deidara and Shikamaru came home.

Hinata told them of Itachi's visit and what he said to her. Deidara almost punched a wall but he kept his control.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Itachi?" Hiashi asked.

"I am very sure. She is in Konoha and she is pregnant." Itachi said.

"Very well. You are dismissed." Hiashi said waving his hand at Itachi. When he left Hiashi stood up and began pacing in his office.

"That damn little whore! When I get my hands on her I'll make sure she gets my full wrath!" Hiashi said.

He sat back down. "Hmm... I'll let her be for a little bit then when she least expects it I'll make my move. It's perfect..." Hiashi smiled evilly.


	5. Chapter 4: Flashes of Pain

**_Chapter 4: Flashes of Pain_**

It's been a couple months since the encounter with Itachi and Deidara has been on edge ever since.

He's noticed that since the incident with Itachi there had been several people following Hinata. A few of whom he had caught and beat up. None, however, divulged to him as to why there were following her.

"Deidara? Are you alright?" Hinata asked as she walked into the living room.

Deidara was sitting on the couch staring at the television.

"Yeah of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"Well, because you're staring at the t.v." Hinata responded.

"What does have to do with how I am?" He retorted.

"Well, you're staring at the t.v. which isn't on." Hinata replied. She sat down next to him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked once more.

Deidara turned towards her. "No I'm really stressed out. I mean I can't even leave you home alone without fear that Itachi or Hiashi may decide to do something and take you away from me. I don't know what I'd do if something like that were to happen. Every night I have dreams that you are taken from me and I can't do anything to stop it. It kills me inside to see things like that." He said looking in her eyes.

"Deidara don't worry about such things. I can't promise that everything will be perfect but I can promise you that no matter what Itachi and my father will not get a hold of me so long as I am by your side. Besides I am a grown woman and Hiashi can't make me do anything anymore." Hinata reassured.

Deidara put both his hands on her face. "I love you so much, Hinata. You're everything I've ever wanted and no matter what comes our way I'll make sure you and I are never separated."

Hinata blushed. "I love you too Deidara." She stared into his blue eyes. They were a light ocean blue colour, whenever she looked at Deidara it was the first thing she noticed about him.

"Thank you for making me feel better, my hime." Deidara said.

"You're welcome." She smiled at him.

"So, are you hungry for anything. I can whip something up for ya if you'd like?" Deidara offered.

"No I don't feel very hungry. I've been throwing up lately."

"Oh. It must be from the pregnancy. Let me check." He placed his hand on her forehead while feeling his own.

"Hmm, you have a slight fever. Do you feel faint at all? Should I call a doctor?" He asked.

Hinata bit her lip. "I'm fine Deidara-kun! Really!"

"Are you sure? Better safe than sorry, right?" He said.

"Really Deidara. I'm fine. It's common to feel sick when pregnant. Say, how about you take me to the movies. I heard about one that came out today. It got a lot of good reviews."

Deidara was hesitant.

"It might make me feel better." She said.

He kissed Hinata's forehead and got up.

"Let's go to the movies then." Deidara said helping Hinata up.

"Okay. Give me a couple of minutes to get my jacket and shoes first." Hinata went to her room.

Deidara waited patiently for her downstairs.

As Hinata put on her jacket she wrapped her hands around her stomach holding it tightly in pain.

Her stomach seemed like it was going to burst from the pain she was feeling.

"Hinata are you alright?" Deidara called.

Hinata stood straight and tried to ignore the increasing pain she felt.

"Yeah! I just- I just couldn't find my shoes."

She put on her shoes and went downstairs.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look a little pale?" He questioned.

"I promise Deidara, I really am fine." She tried to reassure.

He didn't buy it but he let it be.

It was Mid September and Hinata had a little less than three months till the baby was due. The sex of the baby is unknown to them, which is just how Hinata wants it; a surprise.

"I can't believe I've forgotten how beautiful Konoha is in the fall." Hinata said with a small smile.

Something about the way she said it didn't sound right to Deidara. It was almost as if it was forced.

"Yeah it's really... pretty around this time of year." He replied absent mindedly.

Deidara opened the car door for Hinata.

Before he got into the car he heard sounds of rushing footsteps behind them, screeching tires, and people yelling his name. Flashes were going off all around him and questions were being thrown at him.

Hinata finally noticed the commotion and got out of the car.

"Look there she is! It's Hinata!"

"It's her!"

"Miss Hyuuga, can you tell us why you disappeared three years ago?" A reporter asked sticking a microphone in her face.

There were several news vans and a sea of reporters it seemed.

"Miss Hyuuga, it is to my understanding that you're pregnant. I have reason to believe that Deidara is the father. Is this true?"

"Uh..." Hinata started to answer but was interrupted.

"Miss Hyuuga can you tell us why you ran away or were you kidnapped?"

"Hinata, your father has been searching for you frantically for years why haven't you contacted him?"

Hinata couldn't take the continuous call of her name ringing in her ears. Everywhere she turned more questions were being thrown at her and even worse, the pain seemed to have increased ten-fold!

Hinata tried to get away from the reporters but she only managed to get to Deidara.

She looked every way but there was no where she could turn. The stress was too much for her.

Without any word Hinata collapsed.

Deidara caught her before she could hit the ground. "Hinata? Hinata! What's wrong! Hinata!" Deidara asked growing increasingly worried.

He gently shook her to wake. "My-my stomach... it hurts." She replied with a weak tone. With one arm he opened the back seat. Deidara picked her up and placed her in the car.

The reporters went nuts. They pressed closer to car trying to peer into the black tinted windows.

Deidara ignored how close they were to the car and got in.

With the many people crowding around his car he couldn't see.

He rolled down his windows and started the car.

"Move! I mean it all of you need to move or I'll run you over! Hinata needs to get to a hospital!"

Reporters and camera men inched closer.

"What happened to Hinata?"

"Deidara can you please tell us what's going on?"

"Deidara!"

Deidara tightened his grip on the wheel and backed up. They all seemed to back off now.

He pulled out of the drive-way and drove to the hospital.

* * *

Deidara rushed through the doors of the hospital with Hinata in his arms.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Get me a damn doctor now! It's an emergency!" He ordered.

The receptionist didn't hesitate as she grabbed the phone.

Within seconds doctors and nurses came to the front desk. They placed Hinata on gurney.

"Alright son, tell me what happened." A doctor said.

"She's been sick. She told me she's been throwing up, she had a fever, stomach pains, and she seemed to have collapsed from the pain. I thought it was from the pregnancy but now, I'm not sure." Deidara said as he tried to keep up with them. One of the nurses stopped him.

"I'm going to ask you to wait in the waiting room for a bit, son. Nurse, prepare for any emergency appendectomy." The doctor said.

"Yes sir." Another one of the nurses replied.

"Are you sure this is safe? She's pregnant!" Deidara yelled.

"Don't worry sir the doctor has it under control. Just sit in the waiting room and fill out the paper work." The nurse said. She grabbed a clip board with papers in it and handed it to him.

* * *

Deidara waited in the waiting room when the police came through the entrance.

Deidara stood as they approached him.

"Are you Deidara?" An older cop asked.

"Yes. What is it?"

"You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be you against you in a court of law." The cop pulled out hand cuffs and reached towards Deidara.

"On what grounds?" Deidara demanded, becoming infuriated.

"Rape, kidnapping, assault, and various other charges placed against you by Hiashi Hyuuga."


	6. Chapter 5: Time To Go Home

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while I've been busy lately. I've been getting sick regularly. :( I'm going to the doctor's soon so hopefully he/she will figure out what's wrong with me. :) Anyway I hope you like this chapter. This is a shout-out to a commenter of mine: Michi-tan, Thank you for staying with this story for so long. I'm so sorry about the way I make Itachi in these stories! I hope my other story "Twisted Hearts Twisted Love" is better. :D I know he hasn't showed up much but he will... :D With love- Rumiko!

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Time to Go Home_**

As Hinata woke she was expecting Deidara to be right at her side holding her hand like he always was, but he wasn't.

It took a minute for Hinata to realize that she was in a hospital bed. She shot up and, almost as if it were instinctive, she touched her belly; It was still big and protruding she tried to feel for her child but she was no doctor.

She heard a woman talking outside her room. Hinata concentrated on listening.

"-The baby is fine and the operation was a success, but a very _very_ close call. Had they arrived maybe fifteen or even ten minutes later I'm sure the results would have been grave. But that is not the case in this matter. I've arranged everything so hopefully if she awakes soon she can leave today."

Hinata relaxed and rubbed her stomach gently.

As the Doctor opened the door someone was with him. "Deidara I've missed you so-"

Hinata shut her mouth the moment she saw _him. _

He had an evil smile that sent chills down Hinata's spine.

"Good morning Miss Hyuuga. I'm Tammy, your assigned Doctor for today." The woman said cheerily.

"Hinata! I'm so glad you're okay. I've been worried sick for the past few years. I'm so glad the police called me about your stay in the hospital. You have no idea what I, as your father, went through upon learning you were kidnapped!" Hiashi said.

Tammy smiled. "Aww! Reunited at last! Such a wonderful surprise to wake up to, isn't it Miss Hyuuga?" She asked.

"Can I leave today?" Hinata asked avoiding the question.

"Hmm... I've just got make sure everything is in order first. This should only take a couple of minutes." Tammy replied.

She checked her blood pressure, eye sight, temperature, and other various things Doctors do on a regular check-up.

"Well, everything seems to be checking out okay. Do you feel woozy or dizzy at all?"

"No."

"Any kind of pain?"

"Just back pain but thats from the obvious." Hinata snapped.

"Haha. Okay You're Ay-okay to leave then." She responded.

"I'll get rest of the paperwork that needs to filled out and then you can leave." She said.

Hiashi shut the door after Tammy had left.

Hinata could feel the fear swelling inside her, but she didn't show it. "Get out." She demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't, Sweetie. You see, I'm your father and as your legal guardian I'm suppose to take care of you when you are ill and protect you from harm."

"The only thing you need to keep from harming me is you!" Hinata screamed.

"What are you talking about Honey?" He asked concerned.

"What am I talking about? You know very well what I'm talking about!"

"I'm afraid I don't but you're welcome to tell me." He said.

"Okay how about all the nights where you drank and would savagely beat me and Hanabi, or how about the times when you would come home from your business trips and force me to clean and cook and do your biddings, or the night when I ran away because you tried to force a marriage on me I didn't want and when I said no you tried to killed me!" Hinata yelled with hot tears flowing down her red cheeks.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Hiashi said again.

Hinata looked at him through her tears, her anger taking over her fear. She grabbed an empty vase near her and threw it at him.

He ducked and it shattered against the pale hospital wall.

Tammy came in with a clipboard and pen in her hand. She had a confused look on her face.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy. I was admiring the vase and I slipped and dropped it. If you hand me a broom and dust pan I'll gladly clean it up." Hiashi said.

Tammy blushed. "No-no don't be silly. I'll get one of the nurse's to do it. Did you hurt anything while you slipped?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, my ankle. I'm not sure what that slip did to it but I do feel a pain in it. Hinata, I hope you don't mind if I borrow your lovely doctor for a moment, in the mean time you can fill out the paperwork." Hiashi took the clipboard and pen Tammy was carrying and handed it to Hinata.

"A nurse should be in here soon to clean up the mess." The Doctor said with a smile. "We'll be back as soon as I'm finished."

She sighed. Within a few minutes a nurse had come in to clean up the mess and Hinata had finished filling out the paperwork.

Hiashi hadn't back yet.

"This could be my chance." Hinata whispered to herself.

She slowly got off the bed and walked to the front desk. "I finished filling everything out. Can I go now?"

The receptionist took the clipboard and read over it.

"Everything seems to be good. I say your free to go. Just sign out over there." She pointed to another clipboard.

Hinata signed out and started heading towards the exit. Just when she was about to leave Hiashi caught up to her. He placed his arm on her should a pulled her closer to him.

"Just in time. We wouldn't want to repeat everything that happened a few years ago, now would we." Hiashi whispered.

He walked her to his car.

Hiashi lifted his arm and face her.

"Hinata. Just so we're clear, you are never to leave the house unattended, you are not allowed to contact anyone under any circumstances, and you are to do whatever I say." Hiashi ordered.

"And if I don't?" Hinata stated glaring at him.

"If you don't the consequences would be most severe for _someone_." He pointed to her stomach with a sadistic grin.

Hinata held her stomach instinctively. She felt as if her heart was going to explode.

"Do I make myself clear Hinata? Or do you need a demonstration?" He asked taking a step towards her.

Hinata was on the verge of tears.

"Hinata!" He yelled.

"Yes, I-I understand." Hinata replied with a shaky voice.

"Good, now get in the car. It's time to go home."


	7. Chapter 6: Pathetic, Worthless, Nothing

Author's Note: Hey guys, it's been a while. Not as long as I usually take to write but it seems like forever! I went to the doctors and I'm okay! I'm really glad! Anyway I have another shout out! This goes out to: xDarakuxShitaxTenshix - Your recent comment made my day and I was so happy you wrote it! It made me laugh too! Thank you so much for writing such an awesome review! I hope you like this chapter as well as the others to come! :D -From Rumiko

** Chapter 6: Pathetic, Worthless, Nothing**

Deidara was sitting in a small, dull room waiting for the officer to come in again to finish the interrogation. It was the same older officer who had arrested him at the Hospital while Hinata was having surgery. As he thought about that moment in time he felt rage swelling inside him again.

Suddenly, he heard the aged and rusted metal doorknob turning. The cop walked in slowly without even moving his eyes off of Deidara.

Deidara didn't really get a good look at the cop before because he was in a blind rage but now that he observed him more closely he noticed he was very tall and slender with a narrow head, like a lizard. His hair was grey and thinning like many men who had be stricken by the curse of old age, and he had a red, bulbous nose.

"So are ya gonna tell me the truth about what happened?" He asked with a grey eyebrow raised.

"I told you already! Everything Hiashi has been saying about what happened that night is a LIE! He's just taking advantage of the situation, making it so that I'm not around Hinata to protect her, so he can abuse her again!" Deidara said through clenched teeth.

"Damn it! I've had enough of these lies from ya! Mr. Hyuuga is willin' to drop the charges if ya fess up and tell the truth! If I were him I wouldn't do that. I would make sure you were locked up till yer children's children were grown! So, on the night of the alleged crimes did you or did you not break into the Hyuuga estate, assault, kidnap, and then later rape Miss Hyuuga?" The old cop asked for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"For the last goddamn time, I didn't do any of that! Like I said before, she invited me over and she told me what was going on," then Deidara said with building ire,"we decided to elope."

As the cop opened his mouth to respond he was interrupted by one of his colleagues. "Sir, Mr. Hyuuga is on the phone he's requesting to speak to you."

"I'll be there shortly." He said as he turned back to Deidara. "As for you! We are not finished here! Not until I pry the truth out of ya."

Deidara waited in there for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. Occasionally he would here the cop's voice rise but he quickly regained his composure when he remembered who he was talking to. Finally, he came back in the room.

"It seems that Mr. Hyuuga wants to speak with you about the incident. He says he can 'convince ya to tell the truth'. He has six minutes." The old man told him.

He unlocked his hand-cuffs and escorted Deidara to the phone. "Member six minutes!" He said then walked to his desk.

"Yes _Mr_. Hyuuga?" Deidara said in a sarcastic tone, as he picked up the phone.

"I'm sure the cops have already informed you that I'm willing to drop the charges, correct?"

"_Correct..." _Deidara replied mockingly.

"Then listen very carefully. I will drop the charges if, and _only_ if, you swear never to see, communicate, or even think about Hinata ever again. Am I understood?" Hiashi inquired as if chastising a child.

"And if I don't?" Deidara responded automatically.

"Trust me, you won't. Not if it means the life of Hinata; the life of your unborn child!"

At the threat of Hinata and his child, his whole body tensed.

A silence passed between the two.

At that moment, Hiashi knew he had Deidara in the palm of his hand.

"Good we have an agreement. Consider your charges null and void. Put that old lizard on the phone." Hiashi ordered.

Deidara turned to the cop. "Here." He said as if he had lost his very soul.

The officer hurriedly got to the phone.

"Uh-huh. Yes sir, but are ya sure you wanna... No-no I'm not questioning anything I just... Of course sir. No I wouldn't want ya to do that! Alright I'll set his bail for resisting arrest and give him one phone call. Alright sir... yes-yes. Goodnight." The officer set down the phone.

The cop turned to Deidara. "I told Mr. Hyuuga that I wouldn't press charges but I'm still setting bail, and ya can't say nothin' about it neither. Not if ya want to go to prison" the cop smiled as he continued,"Ya get one phone call and that's it!"

Deidara grabbed the phone from him and dialed Sasori's number.

No answer. "Damn it Sasori!"

"Looks like no ones comin' help ya pay bail huh? Well I guess you'll be sleeping here tonight then." The officer said as escorted him to his cell.

* * *

Deidara stared blankly at the cell's ceiling. It was old and just as stained as the floor. Hinata kept coming into his mind. "_How? How could you do this? How could you just sell your very soul to the Devil?" _A small voice in his head asked.

"Urgh!" Deidara said to himself.

He got up from the aged cot he was laying on and began pacing in his cell. He was trying to think of how he was going to get Hinata out of the mess he had put her in.

Suddenly a shout came from the cop's desk. "WHAT? But he didn't even tell you how much- But why, he's a criminal- What do you mean by that- Fine! I'll be right back."

The officer came to Deidara's cell. He had his keys out and was unlocking his cell.

"Looks like someone came for ya after all. He paid bail and everythin'."

Deidara was confused. He didn't remember leaving a message on Sasori's phone about it, so how could he have known?

As they turned the corner to the officer's little desk Deidara's eyes got huge.

"The check is on your desk." Sasuke said.

"I better not see ya again you hear? 'Cause if I do I'll make sure yer locked up! Ya hear!" The cop said.

Deidara followed Sasuke out of the police station to his car.

Sasuke was half-way in his car when he stopped and got out.

"Do you know how hard it was to find you? I had to go to every fucking police station in this whole town!"

"Why?" Deidara asked.

"Why! Because it's all over the news about Hinata being 'reunited' with Hiashi. You know very well why I bailed you out, it's because Hinata's life is hanging by a single thread and if you don't do something about it she might- she will die!" Sasuke yelled.

Deidara looked at the ground. "I c-can't." He whispered. He felt ashamed of himself.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Sasuke screamed.

"I told you I can't! I can't save her this time. Hiashi made me swear. He told me that if-if I even try to save her he'll kill them both!" For the first time in years Deidara was crying.

Sasuke felt his anger swelling inside him. He walked to Deidara's side of the car.

For a moment he pitied him but that quickly left as he punched Deidara.

He was on the ground holding his face. Usually he would stand straight up and fight but he didn't have the will power to do it.

Sasuke shook his head.

"You're pathetic. Are you gonna just let it go like that? Huh? She's your fiancée and the mother of your child. She's being threatened with her life and you're just gonna let Hiashi do what he wants? You're gonna let him get away with that?" Sasuke said waiting for Deidara to respond. He didn't.

"You're no better than Hiashi, you know that!" Sasuke spat.

Something flashed in Deidara's eyes as he glared at him now.

Sasuke smiled. "That's right you heard me! You're no better than Hiashi; in fact you're worse. You knew what Hiashi used to do to her yet you let it happen. You've promised Hinata over and over again that you wouldn't let it happen again but it did, and you know it! You lied and broke your promise and now Hinata's paying for it and it's all because you're nothing but a pathetic, cowardice, lying, worthless, piece of-"

"AHH!" Deidara tackled Sasuke and punched him several times.

Sasuke kicked him off and wiped the blood on his mouth away.

"He said he would kill them if I try to even talk to her! What the hell am I supposed to do?" Deidara exclaimed.

"The same thing you did last time! You saved her!"

"You don't understand I can't take the risk not if the stakes are that high."

He shook his head again. "I really feel sorry for your child. Having such a despicable and worthless father like you would be more severe than having a grandfather like Hiashi."

Deidara clenched his fists and he began to shake with rage.

"Did I strike a nerve? Well, to tell you the truth I feel worse for Hinata. Everyday she have to live with the continued abuse by Hiashi hoping that one day you'll come. And as every year passes by, without a word from her 'knight in shining armor', she'll still keep the hope that maybe, just maybe, you'll rescue her and your child. Every _year. _Every year of getting beaten savagely, every year of a new set of scars and wounds and not just from Hiashi but from my brother, Itachi as well. Maybe he'll spare the kid. OR maybe he'll do the same thing he did to Hinata the same thing he probably did to her mother. Beat it to death! But hey, you don't need to worry about it because you don't care about them!"

Deidara was gritting his teeth.

"They're the past to you know! Why do you care about what Hiashi decides to do to them! THey're nothing to you!"

He grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt and slammed him against the car.

"You're wrong! I care about them and I don't need some asshole like you trying to push me around! They are my very soul and I love them." Deidara stated.

"Oh yeah? Prove it! Save her." Sasuke told him.

"I will." Deidara said.

"Good, but you can't do it alone." Sasuke stated.

Deidara let him go, looked into his eyes, and nodded.


	8. Chapter 7: An Important Announcement

**_Chapter 7: An Important Announcement_**

"Has she returned?" Itachi said one morning.

"Yes of course she has. Who else would pay her hospital bills? Not that parasite that seemed so attached to her." Hiashi said vilely.

"What if _he _returns to get her again? What will you do then?" Itachi inquired.

"He won't, not if it means the safety of his child and Hinata. He won't say a word about what has been happening in our family either. So, in short everything is taken care of."

"You're going to let the child live?"

"Yes, that is what I said."

"But why? What I thought you wanted a prodigy child from the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan. Not some child with the blood of some-"

"Enough! I've made my decision. Besides I promised the safety of their child but I never promised to keep it. After she has it I'll give it away. Then, you have your way with her." Hiashi folded his hands together.

"When will the arrangements for the wedding be made?"

"They will be made soon. I've made plans to have a very big celebration. I've reserved the entire _England Hotel _and sent out reservations to hundreds of successful people. I've also arranged for several news anchors to attend the event as well. Soon everyone will know about our very important announcement." He had a twisted smile on his face that Itachi slowly returned.

* * *

It had been a week since Deidara had been released from jail and he had spent it trying to think of a way to save Hinata. He tried to get in contact with Sasori but for some reason he never picked up.

Finally he broke and called Sasuke for a ride.

"Where do we need to go first?" Sasuke asked as Deidara got in the car.

"Sasori's place. He'll be an important asset to this." Deidara replied.

"Got it."

Sasuke was speeding but no one was on the road so he knew he wouldn't get caught.

"Turn here. It'll be the third house on the left."

"Okay."

There was a car parked in the driveway so Sasuke parked on the curb.

They went to the door and rang the doorbell.

The lights of the house slowly turned on.

At last Sasori came to the door. He was rubbing his eyes, obviously trying to shake away the feeling of being woken up in the middle of the night. He was wearing red pajama bottoms that went past his feet it seemed, and no shirt.

"Deidara? What are you doing here?"

"We have some problems that we need _help _with." He replied.

Sasori's eyes widened. He opened the door wide for them to enter.

As Deidara and Sasuke took a seat Sasori shut the door. "What happened?"

Deidara quickly began telling him everything.

"Hmm... this is a problem." Sasori said more to himself than anyone else.

"Of course it is why else do you think we're here?" Deidara said getting irked.

Sasori ignored him and continued thinking.

Finally he spoke. "I think I have a plan. I recently got an invitation for my father which coincidently enough is from Hiashi."

"Your father? I thought he was dead." Deidara said.

"He is but I use his name every so often for... connection purposes. Anyway that's beside the point. The invitation that was sent is going to be at _The England Hotel _in two weeks. You're allowed to bring guests and the best part is that it's a masquerade. So long as you don't do anything rash when we go there we should be able to get in very easily." Sasori said.

"But they'll be able to tell it's me if I try to get in." Deidara said.

"Not as long as you're with me and you have your masquerade mask on." Sasori responded.

"But what if Hinata isn't there?" Sasuke inquired.

Sasori was a little startled by the sound of his voice, considering Sasuke hadn't said anything since he got there.

"Knowing Hiashi, he will most definitely have her there. My reason being, that if he were to leave her home she could try to run away. So if he keeps her in a public, well-guarded place under his watchful eyes she'll be less-likely to escape from him." Sasori waited for Deidara or Sasuke to speak up but neither of them did. "So, for the next two weeks I will gather as much information about Hiashi and this party as I can. In the meantime, you two should stay low and out of trouble. Since this was once our house Deidara you both have the option to stay here. There are two spare bedrooms so you don't need to worry about where to sleep. As for clothes I'll go pick some up in the morning. Is that alright with you two?" Sasori asked.

Deidara looked to Sasuke.

He nodded.

"Yes that'll be good." Deidara said.

* * *

"May I see her?" Itachi asked one morning.

"I'm not sure if she's awake but you can try." Hiashi replied.

Itachi smiled leaving Hiashi's study and quickly making his way to Hinata's room.

He didn't bother to knock for he felt he was higher than that.

He opened the door with Hinata sitting in a rocking chair in the farthest part of the room next to a barred window. Hiashi had moved to a bigger house and they recently did Hinata's room in the image of an expecting mother, but she stilled called it her prison.

"What do you want?" She asked not even looking away from the window.

"You, of course my beauteous rose. You are, after all my fiancée." He replied.

"I am nothing of the sort to you. I'm Deidara's fiancée."

"Don't worry you'll soon grow to love me. Many before you have."

She turned to him with a look of disgust. "I will never ever love someone as despicable as you."

"Oh, the rose has thorns. And here I thought your father had cut those off a long time ago." He made a swift movement to her, grabbing her and making her stand.

He laid his head near her ear. "Don't talk to me like that."

"Why?" She asked with growing venom in her voice.

"Because I'm the only person that can talk your father out of getting rid of your child."

Hinata's skin paled and she held her breath. He picked her up and placed her on the bed and whispered in her ear again.

"Now that I have your full and devoted attention, if you want to keep your oh-so-precious child then you will, from now on, learn to love me like a true wife and do everything I ask of you... _everything._"

He got off the bed and began walking back to the door.

"I'll give you some time to think about it." He shut the door very gently. He began to laugh to himself as he walked farther and farther from the door.

Hinata broke down crying and crying, until she fell asleep.

_"Please Deidara... Please help me."_


	9. Chapter 8: All Wrong

**_Chapter 8: All Wrong_**

"Why do I have to dye it?" Deidara asked.

"It'll look less suspicious." Sasori replied putting the black dye in Deidara's hair.

"Won't the mask be enough?" Deidara responded.

"Look Deidara this is just a safety precaution. I'm sure they'll be looking for you to show up at any moment and blonde hair is pretty... noticeable. Besides the dye is only temporary so it should come out in a few days."

"What time does the masquerade start?" Deidara asked.

"In a few hours. After I'm done with your hair I'll get your costume out of the trunk of my car." Sasori said putting the rest of the dye in Deidara's hair. "We need to give it time to set in, so stay put. I'm gonna get your costume now."

As Deidara stared at himself he couldn't help but wonder what if this doesn't work?

He closed his eyes. "I'm coming for you Hinata. Don't worry."

Suddenly Deidara remembered something. He pulled out his phone and dialed Shikamaru's number.

"Hello?" Shikamaru answered.

"Hey it's Deidara. Do you remember those papers I had you print out for me at school. It was about Hinata's father?"

"Uhh... yeah I do, why?"

"Because I need them. Also I need you to print out Hinata's hospital records and can you try and find Hiashi's business trips schedules?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah I think I can... do you want me to drop them off somewhere?" He replied.

"No but I do want you to make a few hundred copies of whatever you find. How long to you think this can take?" Deidara inquired.

"Well, considering I don't have much information to go off of it could take a few hours." Shikamaru said.

"A few of hours?" He exclaimed.

"I'll do my best to get all of it done quickly. Meet me at my place in 90 minutes top."

"Got it! I'll see ya then." As soon as Sasori opened the bathroom door he hung up.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Deidara asked.

"Anywhere from an hour to two."

"Can you try to finish this in an hour or less because I have to do something before we go to the hotel."

"Well I guess I'll try, but what do you have to do?" Sasori replied.

"Shikamaru has some information for than that could... help us out." Deidara said.

Sasori gave him a hard look. "Deidara, don't do anything rash... you don't want it to backfire, after all we're risking a lot to even be going there."

"Trust me it'll be fine." Deidara said.

* * *

"Hinata, come here." Hiashi ordered.

She did as she was told. "Yes?"

"Don't screw this up! I've invited many of my co-workers and several accomplished business owners so this is very _very _important for my reputation."

"Of course father." She replied robotic-like.

Itachi walked into the room, he was wearing a red Victorian dress-jacket with a pale ruffled shirt underneath it, black pants, and black dress shoes. His hair was pulled back as usual and he had on a mask that was half red and half black.

"Hinata, how come you haven't changed into your costume?" Itachi asked.

"Sorry. I'll go do that now." She said unhappily.

"Oh and would you get your sister as well? She should be in room 215." Hiashi said.

"Yes, father." Hinata left the room.

Itachi waited until he was sure Hinata was out of ear-shot. "Everything is going according to plan, correct?" Itachi asked.

"Of course is it. Why are you dwelling upon it?" Hiashi replied.

"I just don't want anything to spoil tonight, especially that parasite of hers."

"Don't fret over it. I have security guards looking out for anyone who looks even remotely close to him, besides he won't come not if it means the innocent life of his child." Hiashi trying to reassure him.

"The more you say that the more I doubt that he's just going to stay where he is and let me have Hinata, but I trust you over my doubts." Itachi told him. He had a nefarious smile on his face.

"As one should trust me..."

* * *

"Hanabi, please open the door." Hinata said knocking on 215.

She heard shuffling feet and whispers coming from her sister's room. Finally Hanabi came to the door and cracked it open.

"What?" She said rudely.

"Father wants you to get ready for the party and- why do I smell smoke coming from your room?" Hinata said.

"Uh, smoke? I don't smell any smoke."

Hinata pushed on the door opening it wide enough for her to get in. Near the window she could see an ash tray with two cigarettes on it. She put out the cigarettes and was about to say something when she heard a crash coming from the closet.

When she opened it up there was some boy in it.

Hinata gave him a questioning look. "Uh... I think I'm in the wrong room..." He got up and hurriedly rushed out.

"Hanabi what's going on with you?"

"It's none of your business!" Hanabi said.

"It is father's. Those are his cigarettes and he paid for this room so everything is his business, and I'm sure he'll be happy to know where his cigarettes have been going..." Hinata was bluffing but this was the only way to get through to Hanabi.

"Please don't tell dad! Look I just wanted to try it and that guy was my boyfriend. I called him and told him my room number so we could hang out but he wanted to do more and then that's when you came and he and I freaked out."

"But why are you doing this Hanabi? You're only 15."

"Because lately dad has been giving you all the attention and it's not fair! Before you came back dad used to take me on his business trips and get me anything I wanted because he told me I was special, and now that your back he doesn't even think twice about me!"

"I'm so sorry Hanabi." Hinata said trying to hug her.

Hanabi pushed her off. "Don't touch me! I hate you Hinata!"

"But Hanabi-"

"Get out of my room!"

Hinata got up and left her room.

Everything was going all wrong...


	10. Chapter 9: The Phantom of the Masquerade

**_Chapter 9: The Phantom of the Masquerade is Here..._**

"What do you mean he'll catch up with us?" Sasuke said frantically in the car.

Him and Sasori were late for the masquerade and Deidara was no where to be seen.

"He said he had some information to get and that he would meet up with us there. I gave him my invitation. He should be able to get in with that." Sasori replied.

"What about us? How will we get in?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Don't worry. If I mention my father's name and a hundred bucks the guard should let us in." Sasori said in his usual nonchalant tone of voice.

"But what about Deidara? What if he does something stupid and gets himself in more trouble than the last time?"

"Look all I know is that Deidara says he has it under control and that he won't do anything too rash that will ruin our chances of helping Hinata." Sasori said.

He pulled in the back of the _England Hotel _near the emergency exit door and parked the car there.

* * *

"And now, please welcome to the floor our host, Hiashi Hyuuga and his beauteous daughter, Hinata." The DJ said.

Many people began to clap as Hiashi grabbed the Mic. "Thank you so much for being here today. I just wanted to say how pleased I am that you all came here and because of that I want you all to be the first to know that my daughter will be getting married to Itachi Uchiha-" Many people cheered and clapped for this,"Yes, yes. Thank you and for being here tonight for this special announcement, I feel like I'm inclined to give you something in return so, I'm inviting you all to the-"

Suddenly a dark, deepened voice that was amplified by another Mic came from the balcony overlooking the ballroom. "Before you finish that sentence, don't you think you should tell your guests something? Something that has crossed the minds of people many years ago?"

People looked up and saw a man with long black hair that was pulled back. He was wearing black pants that had a gold sash sewed around his waist, a long white ruffled shirt, a black satin cape, and a white mask that covered his nose to his forehead.

Hinata couldn't shake the feeling that this person was strangely familiar.

"Hehe, before my guards arrest you, please do tell me what is it that I should inform my guests of?" He said teasingly.

Suddenly the man threw hundreds of papers down and then untied a long banner that was tied on the outside of the balcony railing. The banner read: "Hiashi Hyuuga: User, Abuser, Murderer!"

"Hiashi, your grande host, is nothing but a murderer!"

Suddenly this was not so amusing to Hiashi anymore.

Many people began to whisper amongst themselves about this accusation.

"Not so happy now, are you Hiashi? Why don't you tell them Hiashi. Why don't you tell them the truth about your so-called family. No? Alright, I will," His voice then got increasingly powerful,"You see Hiashi has been abusing Hinata for many years now! I've checked Hinata's hospital records. She has had to visit the hospital many times including the night he leaves, or when he comes back from a trip but never when he's already gone... coincidence? I don't think so... those papers I threw for you all proves that Hiashi is a murderer. Please, take a look at them as I read it. Kisa Hyuuga, Hinata's and Hanabi's mother, was admitted to a near-by local hospital and the same night died from an illness, however when I researched on this I learned that she was never checked in or out of any hospital within 50 miles of their house. I was perplexed by this and so I researched further, upon my investigation I came across an interesting police report that was never recorded. In this report Mr. Hyuuga's neighbors filed a complaint that they were hearing screaming and crashes from their household. Now with a young toddler and a baby, screaming would be normal however these neighbors recall that the screams sounded like they were coming from a grown woman. Strangely enough this report was filed the night Kisa was suppedly in the hospital on her death bed. Hmm... strange to be hearing screaming from someone who's supposedly dead. What do you have to say for yourself Hiashi?"

He was sweating and he was breathing roughly, then he regained his composure and straightened up. "Obviously sir, you are crazy and my guests are smart enough to detect that."

"Hiashi, you and I both know the truth and it's right here on this banner and on those papers." The man smiled.

Suddenly the door to the balcony was thrown open.

Itachi stepped through it guards behind him.

He turned to the guards. "I'll handle him." Itachi said.

"But sir he could be dangerous-"

"I said I'll handle him." Itachi slammed the door shut and locked it.

The man set down the Mic.

"If you think you can ruin this for me and get away with it you're wrong." Itachi said.

He pulled out a switch blade and was ready to strike.

"Before I cut you up into little pieces like the scrap you are, how about you tell me who you are." Itachi said inching closer.

"You wanna know so bad? Take off my mask first." The man replied. He motioned for Itachi to get closer to him.

The man lunged at Itachi before he could manage to swing with his blade. He hit him in the jaw with enough force to knock any normal person out like a light but Itachi just stood there.

Angered swelled inside Itachi. He threw his blade aside and grabbed at the man's neck trying to choke him.

The man struggled against the brute strength Itachi had as he moved him to the railing almost over the edge.

"Now I get to see you before you make your final decent off the balcony." Itachi reached forr the mask with his hand.

As he took off the mask the man head-butted him and jumped off the balcony. When he landed a loud exploding noise erupted and smoke filled around him.

The smoke set off the fire alarms and people began to panic.

The room was in total chaos. People were running, and trying to exit at the same time. Screaming and yelling as if that would do anything.

However, Hiashi caught the sight of a black cape in the crowd and began to follow after it.

* * *

Sasori and Sasuke ran to Hinata. "Come on we need to leave. There's an emergency exit in the back of the hotel and I have the car parked there."

"Where's Deidara?" She asked.

"He's fine don't worry he has it under control." Sasori said.

"Are you sure?" Hinata replied.

"Yes! We don't have much time! We need to get out of here before your father notices." Sasuke said.

He grabbed her wrist and they began running.

* * *

As the man ran to the front of the hotel. He stopped wondering where he should make his escape to when a black car with tinted windows pulled up.

The back door opened automatically. "Get in!" Sasori ordered.

The man got in the car. Sasori slammed on the gas pedal and sped away. His tires were screeching against the concrete of the parking lot.

Deidara looked behind him. Hiashi was standing there dumbfounded and bewildered.

He sighed and took off his mask.

"Deidara?" Hinata said.

Deidara jumped a little. He hadn't even realized that Hinata was in the car with him.

"Hinata?" He hugged her and kissed her.

"Are you alright? Did they do anything to you? Is our baby okay?" Deidara asked his voice getting shaky.

"I'm fine and so is our baby." Hinata reassured.

Deidara embraced her again. "I don't ever want to lose you again Hinata. I love you."


	11. Chapter 10: Hypocrite

**_Chapter 10: Hypocrite_**

She was sitting on Temari's couch crying. She had explained what had happened when she was at _his _house. The threats of her child's life, Itachi's blackmail, and Hanabi's little "habit". All of it had seem to set her on an edge and she was virtually inconsolable. Hinata was shaking and crying talking about how she was going to get Hanabi out of there. There was no way that they could pull something off like that again.

Finally Hinata stopped shaking and her tears were slowing as well.

Deidara was sitting to next to her holding her through all of this, Temari was on the other side of her, and Sasuke and Sasori were standing against the wall looking away from the scene. Shikamaru was sitting on the arm of the couch holding Temari's hand.

"Honey, I think you should get some rest. You look so tired." Deidara suggested.

"But I can't sleep not with all of this on my mind." Hinata replied.

"Hinata, you have to. It's not good for the baby if you don't get enough sleep. Please try, for me, for the baby." He slowly rose pulling her up as well.

She looked at him for a while and finally agreed. Deidara hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be up there shortly I just need to talk to Sasori and Shikamaru."

"I'll make you some warm milk so you can get to sleep faster." Temari said.

Hinata nodded her head and went upstairs.

They waited for Hinata and Temari to go upstairs before they spoke. Sasori and Sasuke walked closer to them as an extra precaution to keep whatever discussion that would come about, stay between them.

"Deidara it's going to be virtually impossible to get Hanabi at this point. Hiashi is probably expecting Hinata or you to go back for her." Sasori told him.

"Don't assume what I'm gonna say before I say it." Deidara replied.

"You weren't going to say that?"

"Yes, I was but still I would like to explain what I have in mind before you shoot it down."

"Okay just say it." Sasuke said cutting in.

"Well it's been two days since the masquerade and Hiashi is offering a reward to anyone who has any information about, what the news refers to me as, 'The phantom of the Masquerade'-"

"So what's your plan?" Shikamaru interrupted.

"That's where I need your help. If we could think of a plan just a clever as the last one I'm sure we'll be able to get Hanabi out in no time at all." Deidara replied.

"Even if we were able to devise a plan like the last, what if she doesn't want to go?" Sasori inquired.

"Look, we'll consider that later when it comes up right now I just need to know if you guys are on board and also willing not to tell Hinata no matter what."

They looked at each other. Sasori was the first to answer,"Not this time, Deidara it's just too much of a gamble."

Shikamaru nodded his head," I agree. You barely got away last time what if this time you don't and then something bad really does happen..."

Sasori walked to the door. "Look, I have to go. I have some business to attend to. I'll see you some other time." He waved and left.

Shikamaru got up yawning. "I'm gonna go to bed, I suggest you should as well before Hinata realizes you're not there."

He walked upstairs.

Sasuke was the only one left.

"I'm not even going to bother asking you, 'cause I already know what you're going to say." He said standing up to stretch.

"Hypocrite." Sasuke said under his breath.

Deidara was definitely not in the mood for this.

He went over to him. "What did you say?"

"I said hypocrite, dumb-ass." Sasuke replied.

Deidara grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"I do not want to deal with you right now got it!"

"No actually I don't. You get on Sasori for making assumptions before you say anything and then you go and do it to me. That sounds like a hypocrite to me." He responded.

"Well, because you only decided to help me for the sake of Hinata and our child not for me. Anytime you decide to help was for the safety of Hinata, and this plan that I'm thinking of may put not only Hinata in danger but everyone else too."

"Yeah? So what! I'm prepared to help in anyway possible."

Deidara let him go. "You will?"

"Yes."

"Alright good but whatever I make you do may be more complex then last time, a lot more dangerous, and definitely more risky, so I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone. Not Shikamaru, not Sasori, and especially not Hinata okay?" Deidara asked.

"I swear." Sasuke held out his hand. Deidara looked at it and then took it.

"I'll meet you at your place tomorrow afternoon to plan what we're going to do. Okay?" Deidara asked.

"Got it. I'll see you then."

* * *

"Yes, yes. I know he was masked but I want whatever shots you got of him, whatever drawings witnesses described, whatever audio there is of him, and I want it on the news, in the papers, on fliers, I want it everywhere and I want it as soon as possible!" Hiashi slammed the phone down.

Security guards came in through his study door. "You wanted to speak to us boss?"

"Yes I do. Take a seat both of you." The guards hesitantly looked at each other. "NOW!" Hiashi screamed.

They instantly sat down giving Hiashi their full undivided attention.

"Will you please be so kind as to tell me how the hell did this 'phantom' get in the masquerade when it was invite only!"

They both looked at each other in fear. "W-well sir. We uh... think that one of the guests... were uh... the phantom."

Hiashi closed his eyes and slowly inhaled. "You idiots! You imbeciles! My guests would never do such a thing. Besides this mongrel known as the 'phantom' had records on my daughter that not even I knew about. How could one of my guests, people my daughter have never even spoke to in her entire life, had known so much about her hospital records? Answer me that please because I'm just _dying_ for the answer."

"Well, uh we don't know then... perhaps he got in when we weren't looking?" The other guard replied.

"Hehe. Perhaps he got in when you weren't looking... Well, since you're taking your job so lightly then perhaps you''ll take this lightly as well- YOU"RE FIRED!" Hiashi yelled.

The guards tried to say something but Hiashi put his hand up. "I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses now leave or I'll call the police on you for trespassing on private property."

"But sir please reconsider-"

Hiashi reached for his phone.

"Okay, we're leaving!" The former guards ran out of the room.

Hiashi sighed. "Is everybody an idiot!"

He noticed one of his extra invitations near his laptop.

Hiashi stared at the last line of the invitation.

_May bring guests._

"Hmm... He may very well have been one of the guests..."

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Hiashi called.

"Itachi."

"Come in Itachi. You're just the man I wanted to see... I need you to go out of town for me for a while. To take care of my business transactions. You are after all, my future son-in-law."

"I would gladly do this, but we haven't found Hinata yet so I can't be your son-in-law legally."

"I am aware but I have a feeling she'll turn up... Here are all the things you'll need-" He handed Itachi a suitcase,"You need to get to my private jet by 8, I already called to let them know that you will be taking my place this week while I stay here and search for my daughter."

"When will I arrive back?" Itachi inquired.

"By Monday of next week. The meeting will be held in the conference room at the hotel you're staying at tomorrow morning at 9. After that enjoy the rest of your stay in Paris. I have several debit cards in the suitcase in a plastic bag along with a cell phone if you need to reach me. As for the cards you can buy whatever you want so long as it fits in the jet."

"Yes sir. I better go now then and if you find Hinata before I get back tell her I said that our original deal is officially off..." Itachi told him.

"Don't worry I'll do more than just that."

Hiashi's infamous grin crossed his face yet again...


	12. Chapter 11: Reward

**_Chapter 11: Reward_**

Deidara was driving in his car on his way to Sasuke's.

He turned on the radio, he didn't know why though. Nothing was playing not since the masquerade. It's just been interviews with Hiashi about how someone was trying to ruin his reputation for revenge based on past incidents.

_"And please tell me how you've kept your cool about having the phantom slander your wife's, may she rest in peace, death." The radio personalty asked._

_"Well, it's been hard. I mean I loved Kisa so much and I remember the night so clearly; I had to leave for the airport on a very important business trip, and she fell ill. She tried to tell me that it was nothing but I just couldn't believe that. She looked so pale. Paler than usual, and her normal bright eyes were so dim. As I was getting ready to leave out the door I heard a thud from the bathroom upstairs. I rushed to it and there was Kisa on the floor, barely moving, barely breathing." Hiashi told the host._

_"So what did you do?" _

_"I did what any husband would do. I picked her up and rushed her to the nearest hospital possible but I was too late she died later that night."_

_"Again I'm so sorry for your loss. There you have it listeners, Hiashi if you wouldn't mind I'm sure the listeners have some questions. You can say no if the memories are too painful to relive." _

_"I don't mind I'll answer what ever they want to know." Hiashi replied._

_"Okay, if you have any questions for Mr. Hyuuga call 555-0001."_

Deidara pulled in Sasuke's drive way but didn't get out.

_"You have 55.96 FM, What's your question?" The radio host said._

_"Hey I'm Sandy." A woman's voice with a thick southern accent began. "I was just wonderin' how your poor lil' kiddies took this?"_

_"I suspect they took it as hard as I did. My eldest daughter, Hinata, cried for long periods of time wondering where Kisa was. She would even make me cry." Hiashi said sounding sincere._

Deidara shook his head. "Liar."

_"Thanks for the question Sandy. Welcome to 55.96 FM, what's your question?"_

_"Hi, uh...I'm Kana. What did your wife die of?" Another woman asked._

Deidara leaned closer to the radio, as if it would somehow reveal the lie Hiashi was about to tell.

_There was a long pause before he finally spoke,"Gosh, its been so long that I don't even remember. Let me think, I believe the doctor told me it was..." He hesitated once more._

Deidara smiled. "Yes-yes. Caught in your own little lie like a bug in a web."

Then the sound of sobs began.

_"Are you alright Mr. Hyuuga?"_

Deidara had enough. He grabbed his extra untraceable phone out of the glove box.

_Hiashi sniffed a couple times and then answered,"Yes I just feel so horrible that I can't recall the very thing that killed the only person I loved with all my heart." _

_"It's alright sir. It's probably because you're nervous about being broad-casted all over Konoha live."_

_"Yes, you may be right." Hiashi said._

_"Of course I'm right. Not a lot of people get this opportunity. Okay next question-"_

_"Hello, I just wanted to know where the screams your neighbors reported were coming from?" Deidara asked._

_"They were most likely those of my daughters and-"_

_"Your daughters huh. Speaking of which, you say that you rushed to the hospital? Did you do anything in between rushing to help Kisa and taking her to the hospital, like call a babysitter for your toddler and infant, __or were you the reason why the neighbors made a complaint about a grown woman screaming because you were murdering her!_"

_"Who is this?" Hiashi asked._

_"Don't you remember me Hiashi? I'm the phantom of the masquerade! I'm here to make sure that everyone knows the real truth about you!" _

Deidara crushed the phone in his hands and turned off the car.

Sasuke was standing there with wide eyes and a befuddled look on his face.

"This is also going to be between us for as long as it lasts." He said getting out of the car and going inside the house.

"Deidara are you crazy? You're playing into his tricks." Sasuke exclaimed.

"If anything he's about to play into mine." He responded.

"What do you mean?"

Deidara walked to Sasuke's television and turned it on to the news channel.

_"In other news, the search for what people are calling the 'phantom of the masquerade' continues, Hiashi is even offering a 'name-your-price reward' for any information about who he is or his whereabouts. You can reach him with this information at 555-8479. Uh-oh, Breaking news! This just in, Konoha's local radio station 55.96 FM broad-casting live had an encounter with the so-called phantom, during a Q and A with Hiashi Hyuuga retelling the tale of his deceased wife and-" _Deidara turned it off.

"Do you know understand now?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Urgh! Alright, let me spell it out for you. You're going to turn me in to Hiashi in exchange for Hanabi."

"Why do I have to make the exchange wouldn't he-"

"No he wouldn't trust me. From what Hanabi told Hinata it's obvious that he only wants Hinata and Hanabi is just a distraction when Hinata isn't in the picture. It makes more sense if you make the exchange because you're Itachi's brother and it's more believable that you would turn me in because you don't like me and because he doesn't know that you're different from Itachi."

"Deidara, I really don't think it's a good idea-"

"Damn it Sasuke! You swore."

"I know I fucking swore, I was just stating that I don't think it's a good idea but because I agreed to this I'll do it!"


	13. Chapter 12: Birds of a feather

**_Chapter 12: Birds of a feather flock together_**

Hinata was panting. It had been an agonizing sixteen hours of painful labor. She requested to give birth without epidural, how quickly she regretted too but she stayed strong as long as she could.

"Please..." Her voice was hoarse and very weakened. "Please let me see my baby." Hinata asked when the doctor walked in.

He had a painful look in his eyes. He took off his mask and sighed.

"Miss Hyuuga... I wish there was any other way to tell you this but you collapsed after you gave birth... after you had a miscarriage. I'm very sorry, none of this was your fault." The doctor replied.

Hinata was pale and she was shaking. "Go."

The doctor nodded and left the room.

In the corner of Hinata's eye she saw someone stand.

"See what happens when you go against me and your father?" Itachi said.

Hinata was too weak to reply.

"Don't worry though, I took care of Deidara and in a few weeks when you're back to normal we can be together." He put his hand on her stomach. "The doctors even said we could try _again_."

Hinata woke up panting and sweating. She put her hands on her belly, to her relief it was still protruding. She sighed in thankful her hellish nightmare was just a dream and nothing to worry about.

She looked beside her and Deidara was not next to her, in his place was a note.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I went out with Sasuke to do something. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_With love,_

_Deidara._

* * *

"There's still no sign of him sir, but we'll continue the search." Hiashi's rather well-paid detective said.

"Still? Haven't you found any clues or leads as to where he is?" Hiashi yelled.

"Unfortunately sir, we do not. He is very good at keeping himself unknown. I guess that's why they call him the phantom. Don't worry though, you seem to be his target so hopefully in a few weeks he should show himself to you, then my colleagues and I will have the chance to take him in for questioning!"

Hiashi sighed in annoyance. "Whatever, I just want him found and brought to justice. Also, is there any sign of my daughter?"

"No sir, but we have notified all the local family doctors and hospitals within 100 miles to contact us if she's been seen." The detective replied reassuringly.

"How very intelligent of you. Her child is due in the next month or two perhaps things are yet again looking up. Thank you for your time detective you are dismissed." Hiashi waved the man away as he sat in his office contemplating.

_"Yes, of course! I remember her regular doctor told me that she would be due around late November to early December... there's only a little more than a month left until then... I can wait it out but Hinata can't... now if only we could have a lead on that stupid phantom then everything would be perfect-"_ His train of thought was interrupted by the phone.

"Hello!" Hiashi snapped.

"Hello, I'm calling in regards of the name-your-price reward for valuable information about the phantom."

"What information?" Hiashi inquired.

"It isn't exactly information... you see sir, I've managed to catch the phantom I will exchange you him for any reward I ask for."

"Really? How did you manage- never mind. Go ahead, I have my check ready give me your name, how much, and-"

"I don't want money. I want your daughter."

"My daughter has been kidnapped by the phantom as you should already know besides she's pregnant and getting married. When I'm through with your reward you can have any tramp in the whole damn village." Hiashi responded.

"I don't want some other woman and I wasn't talking about Hinata; I meant your youngest. Meet me at your old house with Hanabi and I'll have the phantom tied up and masked. I'm positive you'll love to know who he really is."

"I'll be there in an hour." Hiashi stated.

"Good." As Sasuke was about to hang up Hiashi spoke.

"Oh and Sasuke, I always knew you and your brother would be on the same page, I guess its true when they say birds of the same feather flock together."

* * *

He quickly hung up.

"Did it work?" Deidara asked.

"Y-yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but it's the only one we have that might work. Hand me the spray paint and that black sharpie." Deidara was standing in the previous Hyuuga living room.

Sasuke handed him the black, white, and purple spray paint and a sharpie.

"Why did you bring all this, Deidara?" He asked.

"I'm leaving my mark. Go stand away from here so you don't get sprayed." Deidara had a long plastic covering his costume and a black ski mask over his black wig, and phantom mask.

He outlined something and began working on his art.

Deidara took twenty minutes and when he finished it looked amazing.

It was his mask but it was in micro-calligraphy. The main phrase that was used was "The Phantom will reveal the truth".

Beneath it was a man in a similar costume to Deidara's running through a large archway. His cape was in micro-calligraphy as well, the main phrase of it was "The difference between night and darkness is that night is still pure where as darkness consumes you and turns you into something horrible. I am the personification of night and Hiashi is the darkness."

"Okay, now that I'm done with that..." Deidara walked to the back door, kicked a hole in the glass window, and opened it.

"What the hell are you doing, are you trying to get us arrested?" Sasuke yelled.

"No, but it's for your story." Deidara responded.

"My story?" Sasuke replied confusedly.

"When Hiashi asks how you caught me you will tell him you were taking a walk and heard a crash coming from the back of this house. You knew no one lived here anymore so you decided to investigate. You saw the back door had been broken into and left open. You waited for the right moment to attack and knock me out. Then you used this as an opportunity to get what you always wanted. There's masking tape in the bag I brought. Make sure you tie me up with it before he gets here and use the whole roll too "

"But if I waited for the right moment to attack or knock you out and you're unscathed when he arrives then won't that be a little suspicious?" Sasuke inquired.

"Not if you hit me a few times. Just enough that I get a fat lip or something. So come on hit me." Deidara told him.

"Hit you a few times? Are you insane?"

"Come on. What are you chicken. Do you need me to make you mad? You know sometimes you remind me of your brother so much I just can't tell the difference between you two. I mean you're both just cowards! When it's time to get serious you either chicken out or play unfairly and let me tell you it's just getting old, I mean it probably would have been better off with Itachi at least he had some guts to fight like a man where as you, well you're just a p-"

"You fucking asshole!" Sasuke swung at Deidara as hard as he could.

Deidara was knocked off balance.

"I bit my lip when you hit me. Do you think you can land one more... to make it even?" He wiped blood from his mouth and grinned.

Sasuke shook his head. "You're sick."

Deidara smiled and then looked at his watch. Their hour was almost up. "Okay Sasuke you should tie-"

When he looked up he saw a can of spray paint then he saw nothing...


	14. Chapter 13: No Matter What

**_In this chapter I made the italicized words memories. _**

**_Chapter 13: No Matter What_**

_**When we last left off**: __Sasuke shook his head. "You're sick."_

_Deidara smiled and then looked at his watch. Their hour was almost up. "Okay Sasuke you should tie-"_

_When he looked up he saw a can of spray paint then he saw nothing..._

* * *

"There it should be even now." Sasuke hit Deidara as hard as he could with the spray can.

Deidara was out cold.

Sasuke grabbed the masking tape out of his bag and began wrapping it around his wrists and ankles.

He took the plastic covering off of him so he would be more comfortable if he came around before Hiashi arrived.

Sasuke sat on the floor and waited, the next 25 minutes was the longest 25 minutes he had ever endured but he knew there was more painfully slow minutes to come.

* * *

It was six in the evening and there was still no sign of Deidara or Sasuke. Hinata tried to call them but both of their phones went to voice mail. She called Sasori to see if they had went over there but he hadn't heard from them since the night before.

Hinata tried not to worry for her baby's sake but how was she going to stay calm with the amplifying fear that something wrong has happened continued to race through her mind.

"Hinata, I'm sure they're just fine. Deidara would never do anything reckless to endanger himself to lose you, your baby, or either. Besides Sasuke wouldn't let him, he knows how much you care for him and he wants to make sure your happy and safe and if he thinks Deidara was being reckless at all he would either tell us immediately or stop him. You shouldn't worry so much." Temari said.

"You're right. I guess I'm just so used to the worst happening that I automatically cancel out the most reasonable explanation." Hinata replied petting Misaki.

"I understand but you're safe now."

There was a knock on the door.

Temari looked through the peephole and saw a man in uniform.

"Hinata it's a cop." She said. "Shikamaru help her upstairs."

Shikamaru helped her off the couch. She was too heavily pregnant to go too fast.

The cop knocked again.

"Alright don't be mad but this is the fastest way." Shikamaru picked her up like she was as light as a feather and hurried upstairs.

Temari waited a few seconds then opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hello, are you Temari Sabaku?"

"Yeah, what do you need?" Temari replied.

"It is to my knowledge you are familiar with Hinata Hyuuga. Is this true?" The cop asked.

"What about it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you've seen her. It had been reported that before she went to the hospital she was here." He said.

"She was but I haven't seen her since then." Temari told him.

"Hmm, okay. If you come across her or get any useful information about the phantom then please contact me." The cop handed her a card and then walked away.

Temari slowly shut the door and waited for him to drive away.

"All clear!" Temari yelled.

Shikamaru helped Hinata slowly make her decent down the stairs.

"I was wondering when they would show up." Shikamaru stated.

"What do you mean?" Hinata inquired.

"Well I've seen him a few times in his patrol car and in an unmarked car. At first I didn't pay attention to him but then I started noticing that he was parking in front of, or near our house quite often." Shikamaru replied.

"Do you think he knows Hinata's here?" Temari asked.

"No I don't. I believe he thinks that if Hinata were to go anywhere she would come here first, and it's a high possibility that he thinks she would come here to get away from the phantom. He's trying to make sure we're on his side and not the phantom's."

* * *

Sasuke looked at his watch. Hiashi was late.

He looked at Deidara, who was still unconscious.

He had a bruise under his eye and a bump on his head. There was no doubt he had a concussion, but why did he care, his only mission is to get what they came for and leave without Deidara.

Sasuke remembered their agreement right before they entered the house.

* * *

_As Sasuke was about to enter the old Hyuuga household Deidara grabbed him by the wrist._

_"No matter what happens to me, you need to get Hanabi to safety, even if it looks like it's not worth it you must!" Deidara said to him._

_"We already agreed on this, Deidara. You'll stay behind and escape on your own and I'll get Hanabi and take her back to Temari's place." Sasuke said reaching for Deidara's hand._

_He felt Deidara's grip tighten around his wrist._

_"No, don't take her there. If there's a chance you're followed you don't want them to find Hinata so, I want you to go to your house. In the glove box of my car is an untraceable phone, I want you to dial 1. When someone picks up tell them that you have her. They'll know what to do. Here are my keys." He held out his keys for Sasuke._

_"That's why you parked your car two blocks away?" Sasuke said. _

_Deidara slowly nodded._

_When Sasuke grabbed the keys Deidara stared at him for a while, before finally letting go of his wrist._

_The look in Deidara's eyes was serious, but more than just that, they were dire. _

_That look sent chills in rushing through Sasuke. _

* * *

Suddenly there noise coming from the back door.

Sasuke got up and quickly looked to see who it was.

Sure enough, it was Hiashi. He had no guards or police officers with him, but Sasuke knew he wasn't in the clear just yet.

In his arms he was carrying Hanabi.

"I have kept true to my word, have you?" He asked setting Hanabi on the ground. She laid there, not moving or stirring a bit.

"Is she-"

"Dead? No, merely unconscious. I used some over-the-counter sleeping pills, that I slipped in her drink while we were out at a restaurant, she told me she was tired and I decided that we should 'go home'. I waited till she finally fell asleep in the car and came here. That is why I am late." Hiashi said.

"I have kept my end of the deal as well. He is in the living room." Sasuke said.

He followed Hiashi to the living room, where the Phantom was.

"How did he get like this? I mean, how did you managed to capture him?" Hiashi asked.

"Well, I was taking a walk this block, when I heard a crash coming from this house. I knew that no one had moved in so I decided to check it out. The backdoor window, as you may have already seen, was broken into and left open. I slowly made my way here, where I caught the Phantom vandalizing this house. It angered me so, I waited for the right moment to attack. I managed to knock him out and tie him up with the very stuff he was using to desecrate this home with. I remembered the name-your-price reward and so I seized the opportunity to get what I've always wanted, your daughter."

"You are very deviant, Sasuke. You remind me so much of your brother." Hiashi said.

"Yes well, I guess I learn from the best." Sasuke replied through gritted teeth. "I guess I'll be going now..." Sasuke said.

"Before you go, may I ask of you one more favor?" Hiashi inquired.

"What is it?"

"Unmask him."

Sasuke walked over to Deidara.

He put his hand on the wig and mask.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hiashi said growing impatient.

Sasuke inhaled and exhaled slowly before he finally pulled of the Phantom's mask and wig.

Sasuke watched as the items fell to the ground, not daring to look at Deidara.

"I should have known, no matter. We're done here, you may leave. Take her far away from here and make sure she's on a tight leash she's gotten out of control lately. Now go before I change my mind."

Sasuke didn't hesitate. He swiftly picked up Hanabi and left.

When he got to Deidara's car he placed Hanabi in the back seat and then grabbed the phone Deidara mentioned out of the glove box.

Someone picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Sasuke said.


	15. Chapter 14: The Phantom is Dead

**_Chapter 14: The Phantom is Dead..._**

"Hello?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke?" Sasori replied. "Where are you and where's Deidara? Hinata has been worried about you guys all day and I fear-"

"Sasori there's no time, I've got Hanabi at my house. She's unconscious but she's alive. He told me you would know what to do because I can't risk being followed to where Hinata is."

Sasori was silent for a moment.

Sasuke closed his eyes afraid that maybe Deidara was wrong.

"Did anyone follow you?" Sasori asked. Something changed in his tone of voice, he was serious and seemed to know what he was doing.

"No."

"Good. I want you to bring her here to my house. You can explain to me what all transpired tonight when you get here. Also, drive carefully. Drive as you normally would so you don't attract any unnecessary attention." Sasori told him.

"Okay. I'll see you shortly." Sasuke hung up the phone and picked up the unconscious girl and placed her in Deidara's car once more, then drove off.

* * *

When Deidara woke he was in a concrete-built room with no windows. There was only one hanging light, and he was chained to a sturdy metal pipe that was hanging from the low-lying ceiling.

The area was clear of almost any furniture and seemed more like a dungeon than anything else, though Deidara knew better. He knew he was in a basement, at the very bottom of Hiashi's house.

In the distance he could hear droplets continuously falling in a puddle and he could faintly smell the growing mildew on the basement walls around him. It was obvious that Hiashi rarely came down here, nor anyone else for that matter.

In the darkest corner of the room there was movement. It was slight and almost went unnoticed, almost.

"Who's there? Show yourself like a man!" Deidara said boldly trying to stand up steadily after hours of staying in one place unconscious.

Hiashi stepped out of the shadows with a wild, malevolent grin.

"Did I say man? I meant monster!" Deidara yelled.

"If I were you I wouldn't be saying that." Hiashi told him getting closer.

In the corner of Deidara's eyes he could see more movement among the shadows.

Deidara looked around trying to peer into the dark corners but couldn't see through the dense black. He returned his attention to Hiashi and glared at him.

"Why not?" Deidara asked, making his arrogance very clear.

"Because it could- I mean it _will _cause troubles for you." Hiashi responded.

Deidara spit on his feet. "Once a monster always a monster. You killed your wife and now you're out for more blood. You will never stop because that's just who you are. You're cruel, sadistic, evil, and worst of all, pathetic. That's all you were, all you are, and all you'll ever be!" Deidara spit at Hiashi a second time, only on his face instead.

Hiashi wiped the warm liquid off of his face, his grin quickly turning into a scowl. Hiashi directed his head towards the far right corner.

"Deal with him in any means necessary, I need him to tell me where Hinata is. I want him alive though, you revenge will come soon enough." Hiashi ordered.

Itachi slowly walked out of the shadows a twisted smile stretched across his face. "Don't worry I'll get my revenge sooner than you think..."

* * *

Sasuke swiftly walked up to Sasori's house, the door opened for him as he carried Hanabi inside.

"Any cops around?" Sasuke asked.

"No they left about a week ago but they've been tracking my calls on my land line recently. Here lay her on the couch." Sasori replied, pointing to a navy blue chaise sofa.

Sasuke gently laid her there and then turn to Sasori.

"Then isn't it too dangerous to be here if they tracked our call, they might know everything and-"

"Deidara sent me a track phone two days ago, he said to wait for an important call and then destroy it. I did and now it's burning in the fireplace over there." Sasori pointed to the small fire burning in the fireplace. "You may not want to believe this but Deidara is very thorough and knows what he is doing when it comes to something like this."

"Yeah..." Sasuke said, his expression was grim. "Sasori, is there anyway we can rescue him."

"Sasuke the best thing we can do for him is deliver Hanabi to her sister and protect them. Deidara is smart and knows what he agreed to." Sasori said wisely.

"Then you think he will survive and get out alive?" Sasuke asked.

Sasori turned from him and walked up stairs.

"Sasori! You do, don't you? Sasori! Answer me! You bastard tell me!"

Sasori stopped at the foot of the stairs. He glanced behind his should, "The odds are not in his favor anymore Sasuke. He knew very well what he was doing in this mission and he knew that though everyone would be saved, in the end he would have to sacrifice himself. That is just what he did, and that is what you let him do. Do not blame yourself however, these decisions were purely Deidara's. He was aware he would be delivering himself in the hands of those hellish demons and he knew very well that his chances of living are close to nothing. He completed his mission Sasuke, now its time for you to complete yours."

Sasori turned from Sasuke once more and headed up stairs.

Sasuke's head lowered in defeat and sadness, a gesture that seldom came.

Suddenly there was stirring on the couch.

"Ugh..." Hanabi said, half rising. "Where-where am I?"

* * *

"Well, she finally fell asleep. It took a while to get her mind off of him but you know how worried she gets and honestly I'm a little worried too. He hasn't come back, he hasn't called, he left a note but he said he would be back and now it's been nearly two days, he's been gone. Not to mention I can't get a hold of Sasuke at all either. I really think something's up Shikamaru...-"

_"And this just in, the Phantom has been reported dead as of late last night." _Shikamaru and Temari looked at each other, clearly befuddled.

Shikamaru turned it up to hear it more clearly.

_"It has been confirmed. The Phantom, whom had been criticizing, disdaining, as well as spreading slanderous 'protests' about Hiashi, has been found dead earlier today. In the middle of vandalizing an old Hyuuga home, it is speculated that a robber had stuck in the back and murdered the delinquent. He was then robbed of his wallet, and any or all identification. While being interviewed, one of the detectives refused to release any names as to who is the suspected killer or more importantly, who was the Phantom. This is Morena Shinto at 12 t.v. news-"_

Shikamaru turned it off and turned to his sobbing fiance. He bit his lip as he hugged her, "It'll be okay. There has to be a reason..."

Then there was a furious knock at the door.

Shikamaru stared into the hole and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Who is i-it?" Temari asked, her voice shaky with tears.

"It's-it's Sasuke and he has someone in his arms," He replied.

"Who?" Temari inquired.

"It's Hanabi!"


	16. Chapter 15: In For a Ride

_Note: This is a quick teaser of the next chapter. I started writing again ^^ _

_**Chapter 15: In for a Ride**_

Itachi paced around Deidara, a sick grin on his face, and eyes full of hatred and revenge... yet there was a glint of remorse.

He threw a punch to Deidara's face, upon his left cheek, before three more jabs across his stomach, and another just under his jaw. Itachi spit at his feet. "You brought this on yourself, you know."

Deirdara stared at the concrete floor, a simple shrug was his response.

Itachi grit his teeth, striking him once more, yet it did not quench his anger only fueled it as Deidara passively looked on. "Come on! Are you too afraid to say something now that you're not hiding like a coward!"

Finally Deidara looked up at Itachi, his mouth was a thin line of indifference. His eyes were filled with nothing but pity and it definitely pissed Itachi off. "Don't you mean, you brought this on yourself?" He spoke up finally, his voice hoarse and tired.

The black haired man stared at Deidara, leaning into him. "What do you mean by that?" His hand gripped into the matted and bloodied blonde hair.

Deidara let out a faint growl. "I mean... look at y-you... your replacement for your dead mother and a brother who hates you is some sick t-twisted monster of a father to Hinata, who is having another man's child, and you think she will love you when you do the very things she despises- When you do the very thing that reminds her... of the one person she fears and hates. What makes you different? W...What makes you believe that she will ever love you, even if I'm gone, I will forever be the person she loves and you definitely won't get any of hers... all you'll have is H-Hiashi." With every pause he would have received a blow to the face or stomach, like a blonde punching bag before Itachi stopped.

"Fear... Itachi... fear doesn't make people love-" Before Deidara could finish his sentence he was out cold.

* * *

Hanabi and Hinata sat on the couch. There air was tense and neither seemed to know what to say, there was a certain bewilderment surrounding them.

"S-so.. what the news is saying... about the Phantom... Dei... Deidara is dead?" She posed the question, head lulling up to look towards Shikamaru and then Temari, before settling her gaze on Sasuke, who sat uncomfortably on the loveseat adjacent to them.

He rubbed his palms against his pants before shaking his head. "No, he's not dead. "  
Hinata smiled then, rising very. "Then where is he? Why hasn't he returned?"  
Sasuke swallowed hard, knowing he couldn't keep the information from them.. as it would cause more harm then good... He explained the situation, and then went onto to explicitly say why Deidara risked his life and why Hinata must not leave.  
She was in a state of shock. She sat down, not knowing what to think or how to feel, her head was spinning and she started to feel dizzy. Her heart pounded as if it had swelled until it could barely beat anymore. She rose up on her tender feet and moved towards the stairs, gripping hard into the railing as she went to her room.

Hanabi sat there, in a solemn silence, looking towards her hands. She didn't fight nor complain about her being there, being 'rescue', she merely sat there silently.

Shikamaru looked to Sasuke, a hand upon his stumbled chin. Shikamaru looked as though he were about to say something before Hanabi interrupted his thoughts. "Sasuke. I need to talk with you."

Sasuke glanced to Hanabi, a brow raised. "What is it?"

She sighed, biting on her lip as if she were fighting on continuing with what she was about to say. "...Hiashi knows about you helping Deidara... and he knows about Shikamaru and Temari housing her."

Noth of the men looked to Hanabi know, a wide-eyed expression on their face. Shikamaru's hand still kept at his stubble but Sasuke's hands were at his sides.

"How does he know that?" Sasuke asked almost desperately.

"Because..."

* * *

_To Be continued._


	17. Chapter 16: I'm Alve

_**Chapter 16: I'm Alive**_

"How does he know that?" Sasuke asked almost desperately.

Hanabi bit the side of her cheek before bowing her head. "Because... because I was sent here to provide reasonable evidence to the police so that they could enter without a warrant and take Hinata... As to how he knew about all of your involvement... It is clear Sasuke that you care a great deal about Hinata and my extension his sister, and so does Deidara. Hiashi expected this." She hung her head dejectedly, regretful of what she's done.

"Wait... you. You're here because of Hiashi?" There was a wild look in Sasuke's eyes as he took a step forward.

"No.. I mean yes.. technically but I didn't tell him anything I promise you... "

Sasuke was about to move closer towards her before Shikamaru latched onto one of his wrists, keeping him in place.

"You promise? What good does -your- word mean to me anymore?!"

"Sasuke please listen to me! I.. I was upset.. I was angry at my sister for years. She left and I was put in the line of fire... Growing up without our mother I only remember her being there for me, protecting me and then suddenly she leaves off with some man, and leave me... Of course I was brainwashed by my father because if I didn't do what he asked no matter how humiliating, no matter how terrifying, or vile, I -had- no choice-" She was about to continue when she was interrupted.

"So you become some whistle-blower for Hiashi?! You put her and her child in danger? Is that what you are.. is that -who- you are?"

"N-no! I swear.. Sasuke you have to understand, when Hinata returned that was no different, and I lost myself in the moments but after seeing the lengths you all would go for Hinata... for me... I realized I -don't- want to be that person... I don't want to be another Hiashi."

Sasuke would still attempt to pull forward against Shikamaru, and yet he suddenly stopped. His hands were at his sides and his head hung low. She let out a long breath, as his eyes were closed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out..." Sasuke would say, his voice was strained and tired at this point. Shikamaru finally let him go, as Temari set her hand on his shoulder.

"I want to help. I want to help my sister and Deidara.. please... tell me what I can do." She was say.

At that, Shikamaru perked his head, a knowing look in his eyes, as he had already formulated a plan.

* * *

At the Hyuuga estate, Itachi would be in Hiashi's office looking to him. His knuckles here bloody and red, and his eyes were clearly irritated.

"My... I hope you haven't killed him yet," Hiashi said, his hands intertwining with one another.

Itachi shook his head. "He is still breathing... for now."

"I see. Then why is it you are here?"

"I believe he is close to speaking... I wish to take over the interrogation. Let me handle him.. and I promise I will have a location." He would nod to him.

Hiashi sat proudly for several moments, weighing his options before giving a nod of his head. "Go then."

Itachi gave a respectful bow before turning towards the door and heading back to the cellar.

When the man reached the cellar, he entered very cautiously, looking around the room for cameras. There were none. Finally he looked to Deidara who was still unconscious. He took up the small bucket near the blonde man's body and throw it over his form until he awoke sputtering out the water and lulling his head from side to side.

Deidara's eyes settled on his captor's face though he said nothing.

Itachi's nose crinkled, as he seemed rather annoyed. He moved towards Deidara, fists clenched.

"Going to beat me once more? Or are you ready to kill me?" Deidara spat at him.

The man growled a moment hands reaching up towards Deidara's face but then suddenly it moved towards his bound wrists. He would undo his bindings, and suddenly Deidara felt himself fall to the ground. He was caught off guard by this. His hands rubbing at their opposing wrists before looking up to Itachi.

His face was full of disgust but it was obvious it was not directed towards Deidara.

"I am letting you go. Hurry, knock me unconscious and leave." He seemed completely serious, and he gave a nod of his head.

Deidara rose to his feet, almost unsteadily, he raised his fist to strike Itachi's wrist but his accuracy was very off. Deidara turned his back on his captor before starting up the stairs, slowly.

Itachi blinked confusedly before sighing, he would take a seat on the cold concrete. All was silent around him, the air was still and for the first time in a long time, that Itachi felt the warmth of tears trialling down his cheeks.

* * *

Deidara managed to crawl out of the gated estate, dizzy and his head pounding. He looked from side to side as he limped across a busy intersection.

_"I must get away... Got to get... away..." _

His vision was blurred, and his knees wobbled. The pounding in his head spread across his entire body, as he consciously became away of the beating he received, and yet the adrenaline kept him going. The hope to return to his pregnant wife kept him alive...


	18. Chapter 17: Bigfoot Sightings

**_Last time:_ **_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out..." Sasuke would say, his voice was strained and tired at this point. Shikamaru finally let him go, as Temari set her hand on his shoulder._

_"I want to help. I want to help my sister and Deidara.. please... tell me what I can do." She was say._

_At that, Shikamaru perked his head, a knowing look in his eyes, as he had already formulated a plan._

* * *

The next day while Temari tended to Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Hanabi had all been discussing how they were going to save Deidara this all ended abruptly when they overheard the news.

_"Breaking News today in the Land of Konoha, the supposed 'Phantom' which was discovered a few days earlier has been confirmed that he is -not- the Phantom police are looking for. The man was just shy of a few inches in height, and the eye colour was incorrect. While we do not have an exact face to go off of, there are several things of which the police can differentiate the real Phantom and fakes. One such being proper physique. When asked, Hiashi Hyuuga had nothing to add to the matter other than he wishes the real perpetrator quote, 'Brought to justice,' end quote."_ At that Shikamaru would turn off the t.v. looking to the other two.

"We know that Hiashi needs Deidara alive to find Hinata. Since Hanabi is in our inner circle... we can use that to our advantage. Hanabi, if you are so sure about helping then here is what we need to do..." Shikamaru went into a detailed explanation of what each of them are going to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, and against several piles of garbage bags, Deidara would be lying there, still dazed and unsure of where he was. He had blood across his face, and the few people who passed would not give a second glance to him fearing he was some homeless man that might bait them into feeling pity for him.

The pain that Deidara feeling did not stop at external injuries, within him there was a battle going on. His hopes, and desires finally at wit's end- pitted against the delirious grief-stricken reality he had faced once before, and this time he didn't have Sasuke to punch courage into his face.

"I am the cause of this.. the reason why I have put her through so much... would it have been different if I had never have shown? Is it truly worth it?" This would be one of the many hard-hitting questions that raced through Deidara's mind. His form seemed limp and eyes were glazed over but he was far from dead.

"No... No! I refuse to accept that after all this I am going to give me. My wife needs me, my child needs me. If I leave now what hope do they have... Maybe she will be better off without me, but maybe I can help her, and she can help me, like it has always been." At that, Deidara's eyes closed once to open again. He rose from the trash pile with a new sense of strength.

* * *

_"This is your host for the Konoha two o'clock new. We have just been informed that there has been twelve witnesses reporting having seen the Phantom in several places across the town. It is definitely keeping the police busied, but just as one Phantom is spotted, and the police go to investigate, another is supposedly seen all the way across town." The young news anchor would look to her co-host. "What do you think Maeda?"_

_"Well Shidore, I think that the Phantom has a fan-base, and it's very plausible these are just kids who want to go a step further in fun-and-games and almost celebrate that the Phantom might still be alive." The co-host nodded, smiling as she looked to the camera._

_"That would make sense... but I don't suppose there's a possibility that at least one of these sightings are real, no?" Shidore posed the question, the blank sheets of paper in her hands as a small few strands of hand fell just in front of her face before it she brushed it back with the rest of her neat physique._

_"The Phantom is like Bigfoot. It's possible one person saw something like the creature however, as word spread of its legend more and more people started seeing it around town... It's commonplace really. That's why investigators tend not to reveal any information on possible suspects so that they can try to pin-point true descriptions form outliers."_

_Shidore grinned as Maeda finished, giving a nod of her head a flashy smile. "And there you have it folks. We'll leave it up for you to decide on if these sightings are real or not."_

Hinata would turn off the t.v. looking to Temari almost suspiciously. "What is going on I don't understand." She would say flatly, she was tired of this long battle for freedom, and it finally seemed to be taking its toll, physically and mentally.

Temari shook her head slowly. "Your guess is as good as mine Hina... but if there is one thing I know, no matter who you are, love will find a way."

* * *

Downstairs, Hanabi would have her cell phone out, she waited to make sure neither Hinata or Temari were coming down the stairs. Finally she would dial her father's number. By the sound of his voice Hanabi knew that he was distressed.

"Father, they have her. Oh- No no, don't come here just yet. Sasuke and Shikamaru left... So you wouldn't be able to imprison all of them... I have a better idea. Hinata is scheduled for a doctor's appointment at Konoha Memorial Hospice in a few hours. Get there an hour early, waiting for her. They will all be with her to provide 'protection'," Hanabi nervously cleared her throat, "Yes I understand. Oh, no I won't be attending with the group, I intend to stay here... Has Deidara come here? No... I have not seen him.. why? He escaped? I see, I will inform you at once if he arrives." At that Hanabi hung up her phone. She let out a shaky breath before bowing her head.


End file.
